Usagi x Misaki Message Thread
by Ringo101
Summary: This is a random message thread between Usagi-san and Misaki. They are currently apart because of…well, I don’t really know. XD Pleaze enjoy the funny randomness! :D


**This is a random message thread between Usagi-san and Misaki. They are currently apart because of…well, I don't really know. XD **

**All I know is that my friend and I are tools and have nothing better to do.**

**Pleaze enjoy the funny randomness!! :D**

**[ ] = thoughts and out-of-topic messages**

**Btw, sorry that you can't see the pictures that were sent to one another….you'll just have to use your imagination. **

_Akihiko Usami: Ringo101_

_Misaki Takahashi: Kamachi1323_

**Usagi x Misaki's Message Thread**

Usagi October 12, 2009 at 8:41am 

(Shanny talking: ok...since i don't know how to start this conversation, you can start :)....I'll be Usagi and of course you'll be Misaki. :D....lol, I want to see if I can even be like Usagi-san........it might take some time cause I'm so~ used to Hiro-san).

Misaki October 12, 2009 at 12:05pm 

Hi Usagi-san. How are you? Still alive and well? No kitchen accidents, I hope?  
Ahhhhh... university work is making me so busy. How the hell could you do it? I mean, you can barely make your stupid deadlines; how could you meet the professor's due dates?  
Other than that, school is going quite well. Actually in literature class today, our sensei used one of the quotes from your book as an example. I thought that ws kind of neat! I told Sumi-sempai about it and he was asking so many questions; like "which quote?" and "Which book? What Page?". I kinda have to admit, he is kind of odd... =_=  
I have lots of work to do!  
Later, Usagi-san! :D

-Misaki ^o^

Usagi October 13, 2009 at 5:37pm 

I'm really happy to hear from you.  
I'm barley alive, I was making something to eat the other day and set the stove on fire... and one of the glass mugs broke when I made coffee, the labels must have washed off. *smile*

I'm still behind on a deadline for my B.L. novel. I really need some inspiration, in other words, I desperately need a refill of Misaki. Tell me, has it built up with out me there to relieve you. *lustful grin*

Be weary around that sempai of yours, I don't trust him. I can't help but feel overprotective of you, even if we know what his real intentions were "that time."

reply soon, I want to hear as much as i can from you.  
Misaki, I love you.

- Akihiko Usagi

PS. My life is really dull and boring without you.  
Hurry up and come see me or I'll kidnap you. *smirk* Then I'll do "this" and "that" to you. and before you know it you'll be begging me for more.  
I'll be waiting.

[Shanny: jeezzz....I don't know how to do Usagi-san!!! was that good??? I tried, I just need to get into character, :D]

Misaki October 13, 2009 at 8:30pm 

Usami-sensei... I really don't want to know what's going on in that twisted head of yours... =_=ll  
I'll just pretend I didn't read those things...... ("Built up!?" "This and that to you?" "Begging you for more!?!?!" "relieve me!?!?")  
Pervert....  
EHHHH!? Stove on fire? Broke another glass? God... you're so pathetic! Any injuries!?  
B.L. Novel, eh...? Sorry. I'm a dull person and you wouldn't be able to get any inspiration from me anyhow.  
Geez... Sumi-sempai is going after another guy now... not to worry/ How do I know this? He told me himself. (can he be trusted anymore.....? O_O)  
*sigh*  
Okay, I'm going to go do my homework now; talk to you later Usagi-san.

-Misaki =_=;

PS. Eto~... i guess i'm kinda lonely here... not really, though. I mean, i don't know. Whatever this feeling is, it has completely nothing to do with you ^_^;; Ahahahaha....

Usagi October 13, 2009 at 10:05pm 

Even if you don't want to know what I'm thinking I'll tell you anyways, because I want to.  
I wish I could see your blushing face when you yell and call me a "pervert", does it make you nervous and anxious when I tell you those things, is that why you don't wish to hear it? Can you feel the tingling burn and essential urge to release? Don't worry Misaki, I will definitely devour you and ease your pain the next time we meet. I won't let you hold this burden alone. Remember, your only troubling me when you're away from my side.

I didn't get any burns but I did slice my finger, could you lick it clean for me? Like last time? *grin*  
You're not dull at all. Especially when your so cute and childish....or when you let your voice radiate through out the room....I'm getting some idea's just thinking about it. *thinking*. Oh, maybe doing it in the powder-room on the dryer...that could work. Here's a little draft. *grin* I'm just making it up as I go along, so it's not perfect.

As Misaki came to the table with their beverages he took a stumble, the glass went flying and emptied itself onto Misaki. His white polo shirt was drenched with strawberry juice. He cursed silently and apologized to Akihiko, but when he glanced at the perverted-rabbit he could see his lustful gaze staring at his translucent shirt. He felt his cheeks burning, he didn't need a mirror to know they were beat red. Akihiko got out from his chair and swung Misaki over his shoulder. Misaki yelled and protested, "What the hell? Put me down, Usagi-san!" Akihiko simply replied, "Can't." When they reached the powder-room Akihiko sat Misaki down on the dryer and striped him of his shirt. He threw the garment to the side, without a second glance he leaned in and captured Misaki's lips. "Nnn." A small sound came from Misaki as he felt that tongue explore his mouth, he pushed Akihiko from him. "Wait Usagi-san! The shirt---it will stain if we don't----Ahh!" Akihiko began to lick down his neck, he stopped at his collar bone. "I'll buy you another one. Besides, the juice seeped through the shirt and now your covered in it." Misaki could feel Akihiko's smile against his skin, he felt so embarrassed doing such lewd things in the middle of the day. But he could not stop the eager feeling inside him. He wanted Akihiko to continue, to touch him more, to be connect them in "that way"---of course he would never admit how addicted he was to Akihiko's touch, that he was a hopeless addict. Akihiko's hands traveled across Misaki's skin as he kissed him again, taking it deeper. Misaki hands clutched onto Akihiko's shoulders, pulling him closer. Akihiko obeyed and leaned into Misaki even more, forcing him to lay on the dryers cold surface. Misaki didn't know how much he could take, he needed Akihiko to take it further. His hands traced down Akihiko's shirt to the buttons, he hastily tugged them off, leaving his chest bare. The sight was so arousing for Misaki, he never grew tired of seeing Akihiko's body. He was so distracted by the masterpiece in front of him that he gasped when he felt the sudden......

Why don't you ask me to continue? Misaki...  
Thank you for the inspiration, I appreciate it. *grin*  
Good luck with your homework.  
I love you, Misaki.

-Akihiko Usami

PS. I'm very lonely, more lonely then I've ever been. I can only wait 'till I see you again, but that's what gives me hope. I love you.

[Shanny; WOW~ that writing was ALL original....I think I've read a bit too much fan fic. ...but I had so~ much fun with it :D!! I mean I was just going crazy with the typing! I was on a roll!! XD]

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 8:06am 

WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!  
YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU WRITE SUCH DESCRIPTIVE CRAP LIKE THAT!?!  
GOD! Don't write such embarassing things! I'm pissed off now. Keep your stupid fantasies to yourself! "an addict to his touch?" "Connect in "'that way"'/////  
Perverted rabbit.  
I'm going to sleep.

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 3:02pm 

Ummmm.... Usagi-san, I'm sorry I raised my voice... I'm not mad.. and I know you pour your heart out when you write these kinds of thing.. I'm sorry for overreacting. if I was a good....anou.. "boyfriend", i would support your hobbies and goals; not put you down for it... I'm sorry... :(  
I... guess you can continue if that's what you want to do.....

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 6:45pm

Usagi-san?

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 6:57pm 

I forgive you. I have no problem with you yelling at me, as long as I'm able to hear from you.  
"Descriptive?" That's only a taste of how descriptive I can be. Next time you read my stories you'll be able to feel the same bliss the character is feeling, you'll remember my touch against your skin and recall the beautiful sensations we shared. *grin*  
So, why don't you tell me what turns-you-on and I'll write about it?  
But I don't really need an answer because I know what gives you the biggest thrill and makes you cry-out.  
It would be so arousing to hear you beg, "Usagi-san, kiss me." "Touch me more." "Please, I need it now--don't make me wait." "AHH--you feel so~ good! More---please~!" "Usagi-san, I love you---only you---Ahhh---I---I'm--."

[Shanny: "O_O wtf?! getting carried away much?!"  
Usagi: "I'm just trying to express myself, when was that a crime?"  
Shanny: "It's not! But if someone reads this---"  
Usagi: "Let them read it. Besides, you enjoy it. *grin*"  
Shanny: "That....that has nothing to do with it! It's because this is MY profile you're using! ."  
Misaki: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Shanny: "Nothing!"  
Usagi: "Sex. And how I want to____your____in my____and then..."*says bluntly*  
Misaki2: "I'd rather you____your____in my____ ."  
Shanny: O_O  
Usagi: *lustful grin* "How kinky of you, Misaki."  
Misaki: "WTF?! I never said that!! Who the F***'s Misaki2?!...AHH! *pushed down by Usagi*  
Usagi: "Take responsibility." *husky voice*  
Misaki: "What are you--Nnnn--stop! Baka Usa--Ahhh!"  
Shanny: "OMFG! O_O" *runs-away with bloody nose*]

It makes me extremely happy to have you say "boyfriend", I want you so bad right now. I'm overjoyed that we are lovers, I mean, we eat together, shop together, go on dates, sleep together, make love , I could make a very large list. *smile*

-Akihiko Usami

PS. I'll continue my B.L. soon, but I would like to hear your say in it.

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 7:04pm 

O_O *SHOCKED*  
WHAT THE HECK....  
(btw, who is Shanny...? I'm kinda confused here....)  
I'm so confused... i didn't.. say any of that..... and who is Miksaki2!? Let alone Misaki?!  
Usagi-san.... T~T' I'm so confused....

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 7:08pm 

And you want MY say? EHH!?  
Eto----- _  
Do I really have to answer?? :O

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 7:13pm 

[when you see " [ ....]" that means shanny iis talking.....ok, LK? ]

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 7:47pm 

As Misaki came to the table with their beverages he took a stumble, the glass went flying and emptied itself onto Misaki. His white polo shirt was drenched with strawberry juice. He cursed silently and apologized to Akihiko, but when he glanced at the perverted-rabbit he could see his lustful gaze staring at his translucent shirt. He felt his cheeks burning, he didn't need a mirror to know they were beat red. Akihiko got out from his chair and swung Misaki over his shoulder. Misaki yelled and protested, "What the hell? Put me down, Usagi-san!" Akihiko simply replied, "Can't." When they reached the powder-room Akihiko sat Misaki down on the dryer and striped him of his shirt. He threw the garment to the side, without a second glance he leaned in and captured Misaki's lips. "Nnn." A small sound came from Misaki as he felt that tongue explore his mouth, he pushed Akihiko from him. "Wait Usagi-san! The shirt---it will stain if we don't----Ahh!" Akihiko began to lick down his neck, he stopped at his collar bone. "I'll buy you another one. Besides, the juice seeped through the shirt and now your covered in it." Misaki could feel Akihiko's smile against his skin, he felt so embarrassed doing such lewd things in the middle of the day. But he could not stop the eager feeling inside him. He wanted Akihiko to continue, to touch him more, to be connect them in "that way"---of course he would never admit how addicted he was to Akihiko's touch, that he was a hopeless addict. Akihiko's hands traveled across Misaki's skin as he kissed him again, taking it deeper. Misaki hands clutched onto Akihiko's shoulders, pulling him closer. Akihiko obeyed and leaned into Misaki even more, forcing him to lay on the dryers cold surface. Misaki didn't know how much he could take, he needed Akihiko to take it further. His hands traced down Akihiko's shirt to the buttons, he hastily tugged them off, leaving his chest bare. The sight was so arousing for Misaki, he never grew tired of seeing Akihiko's body. He was so distracted by the masterpiece in front of him that he gasped when he felt the sudden hand rub against him. He let out a soft moan, almost inaudible. But he knew Akihiko herd it because he quickened his hand's pace. Misaki was already anticipating the next move in Akihiko's fore-play, he wanted him to take it up a notch. On cue Akihiko asked, "How would you like it Misaki? My hand, or my mouth?" He licked Misaki's lips and began to unzip his pants. Misaki was hesitant at first. He didn't want to give away how excited he was to hear that question. "With...With your mouth," he replied.

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 9:55pm 

Akihiko smiled hugely, he always enjoyed the taste of Misaki. He yanked his pants down exposing him. He chuckled softly when Misaki averted his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, Misaki. We've done this countless times." Misaki shook his head. "I--I know, but this room's so bright." Akihiko leaned down and positioned himself. "That's what makes it so much more intense...and arousing." Misaki let out a small mewl as Akihiko slowly licked his member, he was completely entranced from his touch. When he glanced down at Akihiko his heart stuttered, Akihiko was staring up at him with lustful lavender eyes. They entranced him and made him feel even more erotic. "U...Usagi-san..." He muttered. Akihiko raised his brow, "What is it?" Misaki couldn't hide his desire anymore. "Please--I...I want more." His voice was strained and husky. Akihiko's eyes widened for a split second before returning to his composed smile. "As you wish." He took Misaki in his mouth and sucked deeply, but continued to watch his lover. Misaki cried out, feeling the heat of his mouth against his 'manhood' was always overwhelming. He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle the loud voice escaping him. "Misaki, let me hear you." Misaki glanced down at Akihiko, a string of saliva hung between Misaki and his mouth. He was breathing heavily--so close to release. He removed his hands from his mouth and laced them through Akihiko's silky hair. Akihiko could see that Misaki was close to his climax. He took the full length of him in his mouth and intensified his movement. Misaki let out his shrill cry's and moans. He was so embarrassed as his voice echoed against the walls, it was hard to believe it was his. He could feel the intense pleasure as it heated within him, he was about to boil-over . "Ahhh---U...Usagi-san! I can't!--I...I'm--AHHhh!" He screamed as he felt his release. His length was still in Akihiko's mouth, which was now painted with his essence. Akihiko licked and swallowed, leaving no trace behind. As Misaki's breathing slowed down he tilted Akihiko's face to his. He swallowed before asking, "Why do you do that?" Akihiko was dumbfounded for a second. "What do you mean?" Misaki blushed. "I mean...why do you...s--swallow?" Akihiko smiled. "Because I like the taste of you. I want to have as much of you as possible." When he answered, Misaki did something he didn't think he'd ever do. He jumped off of the dryer and pushed Akihiko down onto his back. "I want to know." Misaki bent down and kissed him firmly, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. When he retreated from the kiss he looked back at Akihiko's shocked face. He regained his breath, the words he'd been wanting to say for so long had escaped. "Let me taste you."

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 9:57pm 

so, what do you think Misaki?

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 10:10pm 

O_O  
*goes in a corner and wipes the blood from his nose*

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 10:19pm 

I'll take that as a major compliment, Misaki. *grin* I'm guessing you need me to help you with your current situation.

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 10:20pm 

please......

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 10:20pm 

EHH!? DID I JUST SEND THAT? [did I just "beg"?]  
o_O

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 10:21pm 

Good night, Usagi-san.

-Misaki T.

Misaki October 14, 2009 at 10:21pm 

PS:  
suki....tabun...

Usagi October 14, 2009 at 10:25pm 

I love it when you admit how much you want it. I'll definitely re-enact that scene with you. I also won't leave any of you unconsumed. *lustful grin*

good night, I love you.

-Akihiko Usami

Usagi October 15, 2009 at 4:07pm 

Misaki, I haven't herd from you all day. How was school?

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki October 15, 2009 at 4:53pm 

Hey Usagi-san...  
it was good ^^  
everyone thought I had the swine flu, so everyone avoided me (as usual)... but Sumi-sempai really looked after me.... O_O  
Ahaha..ha..ha..  
I mean... sorry Usagi-san... I made sure he didn't get to close to me.. because i know how you react when i talk about that guy... Not to worry though, Usagi-san! Because..I... uhhh never mind ^_^;  
How was your day so far? Busy with work?  
Take care of yourself, kay? ^-^  
Umm.. when's the next time we get to see each other?  
Talk to you soon, Usagi-san! ^o^

-Misaki Takahashi

PS. Your BL story... eto~ I have no words for it...  
It was well written though, Usagi-san...?  
Ahahaha, i don't know about re-enacting it though a ha ha ha... ha.... O_O  
...maybe.  
I mean... I liked everything up to the part where I offer to taste Usagi-san!!  
EHHH!?!? I DIDN'T MEAN TO TYPE THAT!!! T~T;;  
_

Usagi October 15, 2009 at 5:37pm 

"Everyone thought?" Does that mean you don't have it? If so, I'm very relieved.

Because you "love me." There's no need to hold back your feelings. *encouraging smile*

My day has been pretty busy so far. I also broke another glass, I desperately need your care. I'm hopeless without you. I love you.

-Akihiko Usami

PS. You're so cute, Misaki. Always trying to avoid things with that nervous laugh.  
*grin* You liked it, huh? Then you should really enjoy the future scenes, I'm still working on them though.

Misaki October 15, 2009 at 5:43pm 

Yep :) I don't have the swine flu! ^-^

I guess you could say it like that...

You broke yet ANOTHER ONE!? whaddam I going to do with you?

FUTURE SCENES? O_O  
I don't do that kind of sick thing!!!!!! And I don't plan on doing it........!(yet!)

Usagi October 15, 2009 at 5:51pm 

I've broken many things in the kitchen... "what to do with me?" You should punish me for being so careless, *grin*  
Don't worry, you may skip over "that" part and head to the scene when you feel me fully. ;)

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki October 17, 2009 at 10:23pm 

Usagi-san...... i think i drank too much *hic* tonight......... (i think maybe 7 shots? XD)  
Feel.....you.......fully..!?!? *blushes*  
Y-You'll see..! One day I will... definately take you on. You just wait!!  
Hahaha... you and your fantasies.... they really turn me on, you know? *hic* i'm just...... to stuborn to... admit it.......  
I *hic* find myself... very attracted to your body... and I *hic*...always find myself getting hard when I read them........ *hic*  
IT'S A NATURAL FEELING THOUGH! XD HAHAHAHA*hic*HAHAHA  
Y-You know what, Usagi-san....? Maybe...I *hic* want...to suck yours too........  
I..want to taste Usagi-san.....I want you to feel *hic*....the pleasure..that I am....a slave for......  
*falls down, passed out*

.........Usagi-san.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ......I....love........you..........................I............always will............  


Usagi October 18, 2009 at 2:20pm 

*shocked expression* You should drink more often, your words have made me crazy and really turned on.  
*smirk* I'll be waiting for that day, I'm expecting you to give it your all.  
I'll be sure to whisper all of my fantasies and other sweet words the next time I see you. *laughs lightly* you are very stubborn, but do you realize that you finally confessed to me? I'm so happy right now. Usually when you say "I love you" you'd follow up with a "maybe" or "I think"-- I'm just so overjoyed, I can't even describe it! Or...maybe I could.... "I love you so much, I'm drowning in your words, I just want to f*** you till you beg for mercy." *lustful expression* shit...I've put myself in a very painful situation, I need you! *husky voice*  
Yuo're just so~ cute, Misaki. I love you so much, only you.

-Akihiko Usami

[Shanny: "Are you ok?"  
Usagi: "I need Misaki so~ bad right now."  
Shanny: *glances at messages* "Wow! He said those things?! I'm so happy for you!....but I hope you don't stoop so low and spike his drink..."  
Usagi: *grin* "That's not a bad idea..."  
Shanny: *opps, my bad--sorry, Misaki!*, "Well...I doubt you'll see him for a while so I made something for you.....maybe it will help you sleep....?"  
Usagi: *curious expression* "What is it?"  
Shanny: *hands it to him* "It's kind of random--- but it's a Misaki-hugging-pillow, you can snuggle it and stuff..."  
Usagi: *chuckle* "And stuff?"  
Shanny: O_O..."I don't want to know! " *imagination running wild*]

Misaki October 18, 2009 at 3:12pm 

.....HUH!?!?!?!? I SAID THAT STUFF TO YOU!?!?  
WHAT?  
I DON'T REMEMBER AT ALL SAYING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS TO YOU! AHHHHHHHH!!  
[this is so embarassing...Usagi-san knows all my dirty little secrets now... _ ]  
e-to~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi-san? Do you....anou....really get turned on..by me? like......that much?  
I mean.... I'm like the average japanese guy...... i can think of guys..... eto~... "better looking" than me....but, why did you choose me?  
Wow... and i guess i really...*blush*..did confess to you... [Haha! I am so great! I finaly did it!]...and.. I umm, know that I.. kinda..am......in... eto~...love with you.  
[WHY DID I JUST CONFESS AGAIN?]  
But Usagi-san... *inhales*.....sometimes i get the feeling.....that you only love me for...sex and stuff..... [ T~T; ]  
B-but, even though I don't mind it sometimes, [I can't believe i just admitted that AGAIN] I truly begin to wonder things like, "If Usagi-san and I didn't do it, would he still love me?" or "Is sex all usagi-san cares about?"  
I uhh... just wanted to know..  
-Takahashi Misaki-kun

Usagi October 18, 2009 at 6:29pm 

You sure did, confess that is. *smile* They say that alcohol makes you more honest, it's very true.  
Awww, are you embarrassed--don't be, you're just so cute.  
I get extremely turned-on, your so adorable and the noises you make-- it makes my heart stop.  
It's not just about the pleasurable things, though that is very nice.  
Do you remember when you cried for me, when I had lost Takahiro for good? At that time I had thought that I masked my feelings perfectly, and yet you, a kid I had barely known, saw right into my heart. *chuckle* You were sobbing even if it had nothing to do with you. That's why at that moment I thought, "Yes, he's the one." That's why I love you so much. I just feel like words are never enough, which is why I "do those things" with you---and it's called "making love"....isn't it? I don't ever want to see the one I love taken from me before my eyes again. I'm always scared of my actions, that you'll just leave me and I'll be a lonely-hopeless-novelist again.  
I hope that answer will meet your expectations, *sad smile*

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki October 18, 2009 at 7:16pm 

hai... i understand.  
Usagi-san, i miss you right now. and i am not embarassed about admitting it.  
Can I come see you soon?  
I have the rising urge to, eto~, be held in your arms... *blush*

Usagi October 18, 2009 at 7:54pm 

I miss you so~ much. I'm really happy that you are able to express yourself more than before.  
Come see me as soon as possible.  
I promise to hold you, I won't let go.

-Akihiko Usami

[Shanny: *peeks over shoulder* "Isn't that a Titanic line?"  
Usagi: "what are you talking about? And can I not go a day without you constantly eavesdropping?"  
Shanny: *pout* "I'll eavesdrop as much as I want to!.....  
I'm talking about the last line. It's like the part at the end with Jack and Rose where she's all like, "I promise, I'll never let go."---it pisses me off!! there was plenty of room for the both of them on that stupid door!!! Then Jack ends up dying---JACK!!! T_T"  
Usagi: *pats top of head* "Don't worry Keiyo-san, I'll never let Misaki go. If we were in the same scenario I would have died with him."  
Shanny: *sniffle* "Ok...I know Usagi-sensei will always love Misaki!  
But please don't talk about death....what would I do if I couldn't read your BL anymore?" O_O  
Usagi: *laugh* "You worry about the silliest things."]

Misaki October 19, 2009 at 8:17pm 

*whispers* Eto~, Usagi-san? dare wa shanice desu ka? [WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE WITH MY USAGI-SAN!?]  
Usagi-san? ummm, i know how you sometimes don't like it when i ask you to talk about your family, or your past, but the curiousity is burning inside of me.... not that i want to know or anything... ha....  
But, i do kind of want to know... :3  
But if it bothers you, then never mind ^_^; You're busy, i'm busy... ahaha....

Usagi October 19, 2009 at 10:07pm 

Don't worry, she's like a little sister. Well, I'm at her house a lot cause my computer has been really sketchy lately. So, I have to use her's or I'll never finish my deadlines. She's also my neighbor.

Misaki, I don't like it when you keep things from me. So, please tell me what ever you want to know. I'll explain it as best as I can.

-Akihiko Usami

PS. I have been in so much pain since you said all those adorable things to me. ...  
...Is it possible to have "web sex?" you, know--like "phone sex"....(I wonder....)

Misaki October 19, 2009 at 10:10pm 

CYBER SEX??  
[wtf!? was Usagi-san reading my mind this whole time? T~T; ]  
WTF, Usagi-san!!? Hell no!! Too much evidence!  
[but as long as no one knows my account password, it should be fine.... o.O]  
Absolutely not!  
[yet!]

Misaki October 20, 2009 at 5:36pm 

[I can't believe I sent a message to Usagi-san with the word "sex" in it...  
What the heck am i worrying about? I am a 19 year old college kid; it's normal for guys my age to have good, positive feelings towards sex...  
But most guys my age don't have a gay-romance novelist as their partner... let alone a parter of the same sex...  
Hmm, I always wondered about having a girl friend... i never really thought of it much back in grade school, I was too busy reading manga at the back of the classroom...  
eto~, does Usagi-san and Keiyoh-san... have something going on between them...? *thinks for a sec* ... Nahh.. He's always saying pratting about, saying things like "I love you" and "I want to lock you away" and "Stay with only me"...  
I have no worries then ^_^;  
Hmmm... I wonder... I recall saying that he had a tutor who was like an older brother to him back in England, that did some "naughty" stuff to him... then he found out that he was gay..... I wonder what that was like....I would never ask him directly though!  
*blush* Not that I would want to know about what Usagi-san did with other guys! Geez...  
But it does get me wondering how he knows exactly where to touch me, and what I like... Maybe i'm just really inexperienced, or he's got a lot of experience...  
Has Usagi-san done it with other guys? I find it hard to believe that he has brought the same pleasure to me as to other guys....  
Man, that just pisses me off just thingking about it.... What matters now is the that Usagi-san is the one I want to be with, and even though I would never admit it to him, I do want to stay with him, hopefully forever...  
I do not want to know how Ni-chan would react, though... maybe he won't mind...? I should start this message before i leave for work..]

hi Usagi-san...  
got your letter about... eto~,,, "phone sex" and "computer sex"...  
ABSOLUTELY FREAKING NOT!  
What kind of sick brain operates in your body? Geez,,, I heard that everything that gets put onto the internet will always be there, and you can't remove the files from the internet.... O_O ( I saw it on the TV a few nights ago...)  
Eto~ Usagi-san? What was it like to live in England? Do you remember much of your childhood there?  
Just...curious.... ahaha..  
I should get going now!~ Itarashai!

-Misaki Takahashi-sama-sensei!

[I hope Usagi-san has a good day... i bet he's been really busy with work, and meeting his stupid deadlines.... I really wish that he would get his work done on time when I'm around, so that we could spend more time with each other....  
But knowing Usagi-san, mircles don't happen just like that.  
Man, now that I think about it, I think about him a LOT. And no matter how many times i can deny it to him, or even to myself, I know, under all these masks, that i truly do love Usagi-san... probably more than he could imagine.]

Usagi October 20, 2009 at 9:17pm 

awww~ you wouldn't want to partake in such an erotic event like "web sex?" I'm crushed. My mind is what it is....but if you want to talk about the rest of my body and yours, *grin* that's a different story.

England, huh? From what I can remember, it was very structured. I always had a schedule, whether I was eating my meal or working with my tutor. It was very boring and lonely...I guess that's why I became a writer, I wanted to express myself through words. Since no one really cared about how I felt emotionally. Honestly, I'm happy to be rid of that life. I can never see myself doing anything other than loving you and writing novels.

What else do you want to know?

I love you, Misaki.

-Akihiko Usami

PS. I have a question. Did you ever have a first love or some sort of relationship?  
I know it does not matter now, but I was just curious.

Usagi October 20, 2009 at 9:30pm 

I couldn't help but send you this, *wink* I was incredibly bored...I thought they were clever.

"SEX is a TRANSACTION,  
With emotional currency,  
You're either lucky or an arsehole,  
If you're getting it for free,  
Some are prepared to barter flesh,  
For company or affection,  
A house, a car, a family,  
Money or protection,  
When morality is attached to  
Guilt can reduce the pleasure,  
Whereby with uninhibited  
Comes ecstasy without measure.

There are those whom believe that, SEX is just for procreation,  
While there are others for whom it is, Their favourite recreation,  
There are people who only have,  
SEX over the phone,  
And others who are happy,  
To do it on their own,  
There are some who really get off,  
On lingerie and leather,  
And those who simply prefer,  
To masturbate together."

.....................................................................................

Have you ever been Horny and hungry?

Fun With Food

As I lay here with my legs spread  
Like hot butter bleeding on stale bread.  
The warm insides of my cantaloupe thighs  
cry out in extasy as you eat my cherry pie.  
Visions of cucumbers often enter my mind  
and sometimes hot dogs, the plump when you cook'em kind  
Whipped cream all covered with goo  
slurping green jello in the tub with you  
You are my world my little cupcake,  
I want to lick your cream filling until you ache.  
Your Juicy Avacadoes so plump, and so ripe.  
Lets just do it in the kitchen tonight!!

........................................................................................

This reminds me of my beloved, Misaki.

Young Men are extremely sensitive,  
And resent being referred to as boys,  
They consider themselves quite mature,  
Despite a continuing passion for toys,  
As yet uncorrupted by the realities of life,  
Hopefully Young Men will learn from their mistakes,  
And not become negative or disillusioned,  
To run without handicap in the Manhood Stakes.

-Akihiko Usami

I love you, Misaki.

Misaki October 21, 2009 at 5:19pm 

[Wow.... I honestly don't know what to think... does this man not have a lot of work to do? He took the time to look over the internet and search up these random quotes describing sex... I think Usagi-san can write better stuff than that! I don't care what anyone says, but I think Usagi-san's writings are much more interesting and addicting than this. There just is no comparison...  
Though, I would never admit to him that I actually enjoy reading the things he does to me in his BL novels... Why does his words paint such beautiful images in my innocent, yet maturing head? I would never admit to him because he would take every chance he could get to make me read his BL work, discover that i was internatly begging for his attention in my aroused lower area, then take advantage of my already turned on self. Thank god I only read it when he's not home, hehe!  
But I don't even want to look at the books he wrote about Ni-chan... that's just so, wrong... I mean, MY lover and MY brother? Being gay around each other? I couldn't see Ni-chan doing that kind of stuff... I would NEVER want to see that kind of stuff.... *shivers*  
But really; the sex quotes. I'd much rather him write something really erotic and steamy about our relatioship rather than something copied then plastered onto this message. But like always, I'll just get mad at him for saying such perverted things... Same-same, all the time.  
Do I ever think about normal things in life? I am a regular 19 year old college student! Ahahahaha!  
But, why do all my thoughts get redirected to a certain, perverted rabbit?  
*sigh*  
Well... it's the most interesting subject that I can think of. I don't find anything else more interesting or appealing than Usagi-san himself.  
... *wraps arms around himself*  
I... I wish that Usagi-san was here; to sneak up behind me and give me a hug; or to wrap his toned arms around my fragile body... I miss his scent of shampoo and soap... the faint smell of tobacco on his clothes...  
His large hands rustling through my hair; and his cold hands embracing my face as he leans in to kiss me... I kick myself in the head after every opportunity he asks me to kiss him... Then I deeply regret not giving him a kiss; not showing my affection for him just hurts me after each time... I'd go through extreme lengths and through lots of trouble just so i can feel the strong sensations and adrenaline flowing through my body as his lips fit perfectly with my own; up to the point where our hearts are racing and our breathing is uncontrollable and inconsistant. Why is Usagi-san just so perfect? How did me, Takahashi Misaki, out of all the people, get to be with Usami Akihiko Dai-Tentei? How did all these feelings and emotions get so strong, up to the point where I could not live without him by my side?  
And I know he's right; the more you say "I love you," the deeper and deeper it gets... but what is stopping me from expressing my feelings towards him? I'm just scared that If I say it too much, he'd just get tired of hearing me say it. I want to let him know that every time I do say it, I mean it with 100%! I'm sure he would understand. He better understand how much I love him, even if he is a perverted rabbit that can't do anything on his own. I just hope he knows.]

..............  
WHAT THE HELL!  
Usagi-san... =_= you must have a lot of time on your hands to be looking up such perverted quotes on the internet.... Can't you come up with better crap than that?  
Geeeeeez.... don't you have novels to write? Readers to satisfy? Deadlines to be met?  
Eto~ Y-you want to know about.... MY past relationships...?  
Well, to tell you the truth.... no. Usagi-san is the first person that I fell in lo-...  
I mean, ahahah! ^_^ll well, eto~ yeah.. i never really liked anyone like that. There might have been one girl that i might have wanted to be close friends with, but she moved away before I could tell her my name.  
And I am pretty sure that I wasn't into guys when I was younger... *blushes*  
[Wait, since I'm going out with Usagi-san, does that make me gay? O_O ]  
But other than that, nope... I guess you would be the first to love me.  
[Usagi-san is gay for sure. 100%. No doubts. =_=; and he's comfortable with it too...]

Usagi-san, I have a pretty bold question... please don't laugh at me!  
[Huh? where's this coming from? I have a bold question for him? o_O]  
Were you ever the uke in a gay relationship?  
[HUH? WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANT TO KNOW THAT FOR?!]  
Just out of curiousity...  
[... wait... ohh, I see... He must have been the uke when he and his tutor did "naughty" things... WAIT, why do I want to know the naughty things that he did with his tutor? *thinks about it* Ohh... Usagi-san must've been so cute when he was younger... *stops thinking* WHOA... i'm sounding to sound sicker than Usagi-san.... Little boys? O_O WTF AM I THINKING!?!?!?!?]  
Actually, Usagi-san, pretend I didn't say anything ^_^, Ahahahahaha!  
[Now he's gonna think that i'm retarded. or a gigantic pervert. bleh.]

Anyways, Usagi-san, I have to go! I will talk to you soon, okay? Pease take care of yourself! [don't forget; I love you Usagi-san!!!!]  
And please, no embarassing sex quotes next time you reply... [Unless you wrote it yourself! XD]

- Misaki Takahashi

Misaki October 22, 2009 at 12:07am 

[Hmm... it's already been 7 hours, and Usagi-san still hasn't replied to me... Maybe he's really busy with work...  
i miss Usagi-san... thank god he left his shirt with me though... then i can fall asleep with something to hold onto tonight...]

Hey, Usagi-san? I haven't heard from you all day.... just checking to see if you were alive. Talk to you later...(?)  
-Misaki Takahashi

Misaki October 23, 2009 at 5:06pm 

[Ehhhh!? I haven't been around a computer for a while and Usagi-san hasn't written anything back to me? T~T  
maybe he's busy..... i...I miss him....]

Eto~ Usagi-san? How have you been doing? Anou~.... I haven't heard from you for a while... Did something happen? Are you doing okay on your own?

-Takahashi Misaki

[Please.... don't make me worried; and please be okay... write back to me soon... I want to know if Usagi-san is doing okay. Usagi-san, I love you, and I miss you...]

Usagi October 25, 2009 at 9:42pm 

[Shanny: u write friken long messages. D: lol, I liked Misaki's inner feelings. really cute~ ]

I'm terribly sorry I didn't reply...you see I....I kind of set my apartment on fire when I was cooking the other day. [well. I'm over exaggerating it a little] *grin* I forgot that you're not supposed to put anything metal in the microwave. My bad.  
I do have some good news though. I finished my new BL novel. I put a full 24/hour day's work (no sleep). After that I collapsed and slept for---I don't know how long.

Would you rather hear a poem from me? I'll try, I've never been a master poet though.

You can be very tentative,  
but oh, so~ sensitive.  
My feather like touch  
is sometimes too much.  
You yell and protest  
....[ I don't really like the rhyming thing going on...] I'm going to start over.

When I see you I can't help but remember the night before.  
You can be so childish. The way you yell and protest.  
But just the slightest touch or kiss makes you vulnerable.  
You soon fall to the murcy of the fingers against your skin.  
You mewl and moan and always try to silence them.  
But it is impossible, for your body is fare too sensitive.  
With a feather-like caress, a nibble at your ear,  
A flick of my tongue, a rub of my hand, I can make you tremble.  
You love the heat of my mouth when it's around you.  
The light movement and feel of my tongue as it dances.  
Your loud cry's make me hunger for more. I can't hold back.  
I love the feeling of the heat that lives in the core of your body.  
I love the sound as our breathing becomes erratic.  
I love watching your lustful expression, filled with pleasure.  
And the beads of sweat that stream down your back.  
As I thrust into you you begin to time your movement with mine.  
I feel like I might go crazy. My mind is only thinking about you.  
When we come to the climax I can't describe it.  
The only words that leave my mouth are "Misaki" and "I love you."  
I love the after story. Embracing and snuggling next to you.  
That small comfort brings me extreme bliss and happiness.  
But when I sleep I always dream and ponder.  
Why can't you accept that you want me as much as I want you?  
I know you can feel it. The deep love and desire inside you.  
It's screaming to be herd, but the walls surrounding it keep it at bay.  
I catch a glipse now and then. I can hear it whisper.  
But only when you let it, only when you say, "I love you."

*sigh* Was that good? I can't tell.

*laugh* was I ever a "uke" you ask? Well, I believe I was with that tutor of mine. He did some pretty erotic things to me. I believe he liked bondage type things. I never felt anything towards him though. I actually can't remember much.  
...I can't help but get the impression that you are a closet pervert. Do you like shotocon? As in "little boyz"? *grin* How kinky.

I miss you, so~ much.  
I love you more than anything, Misaki.

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki October 27, 2009 at 4:43pm 

EHHHH!?!?!? YOU LIT....THE..FRICKEN....APPARTMENT...ON....FIRE!?!!?!?!!?!?$#  
ARE YOU OKAY!?!? GODDAMIT! I REALLY SHOULDN'T LET YOU LIVE BY YOURSELF ANYMORE!!!!!! D:

[SERIOUSLY, HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET? PUTTING FUCKING METAL IN THE MICROWAVE....!!!!!! It's a good think I live with him...]

Ahahaha! You finished a new BL novel?  
[I'm so excited! Waahaha! I want to read it when i get back!!]  
Like hell I would read something like that...  
And Geez! Get your work done so that you can go to sleep earlier!!!

*realization*  
[Did...did Usagi-san write that poem.. for me? :O

Well of course he did, bakka Misaki! Why would I even ask myself such a stupid question? But oh god.... just reading it turned me on..... i can feel myself building up through my jeans... *embarassed*

Eto... what do I do about it now? It's not right for me to touch myself!  
But then it's okay for Usagi-san to jerk me off...? O_O WHY DON'T I MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!? Wait, why am i yelling? T~T I'm so confused right now........  
I....i guess i can..., umm.... try it for myself... But just this once!  
*rub*....it shouldn't be that hard... i mean, all i have to do is pretend that it's Usagi-san hand thats touching me down there.........]  
.......ahhhhhhhhhhhhh............. *shuts eyes* ..........U-Usagi-san........ahhhhh.....*strokes*......nnnngggghh............  
[My god...... why can't he be here with me right now? i can already feel the wetness escaping the top of my...]  
*twitch*.....aaaaahhhhhh~......  
[It feels so good.....I can feel his voice echoing in my head....i want him so badly right now...i...i need to go faster...]  
*strokes faster*.....AHHhhhhhhh~......Usagi-san...!! *breathes heavily* ...... *rubs downwards from top to bottom with his fingers* ........*moans*.....Ahhh~.......  
[I can feel myself getting bigger..... i can feel the pulsing sensation and heat radiating from my body......... I want him... just him...all to myself....... i want to push Usagi-san down onto the floor and undress him without reason or hesitation and feel his toungue move with mine... i want his cold hands held aroung me tightly as he plays with my body....I want him...I want his wet, warm saliva coating the length of my hardened arousal....i want him to work his mouth as well as his hands on my lower area......I want him...]  
..........AHHHHhhh...!!!!~.....Usagi-san!!!! I want you!!!!!.....Ahhhhhhh....*inconsistant, heavy breathing* .........  
[Oh~ this feels so good......! I think i'm going to come soon.....!]  
...nnnnghh!........Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..!!!~~ U-USAGI-SAN...!!~ AHHHHH...,,,,,! I'm co-coming!!~.......it feels so~ good............i love you Usagi-san...../*trembles*...  
*drip..*

.

*calms down*  
Wow.... that felt pretty...good... *blushes*  
But...but i still enjoy it better when... Usagi-san touches me.....  
*sigh*  
I miss him....I love him......

.

Misaki October 27, 2009 at 4:44pm 

EHHHH!? Shit! I forgot to put brackets around my thoughts!!!! [ ]  
O_O  
that means.....  
USAGI-SAN... YOU READ EVERYTHING, DIDN'T YOU1!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
[OH MY GOD I COULD DIE IN A HOLE FROM EMBARASSEMENT RIGHT NOW...... T~T]

Misaki October 27, 2009 at 4:47pm 

[Usagi-san's poem was...........way to descriptive for me...........  
but that doesn't mean that i didn't like it....  
*realization*  
I loved it..... aI love all the things he does to me...... *blush*]  
usagi-san? I just wanted to tell you that your poem was very well written; even though I don't approve of 99% of the stuff that you wrote about.  
[I love you, Usagi-san..... much more than you think..... ]

Usagi October 27, 2009 at 5:57pm 

*completely shocked* oh....my.....god.....I love you so~ much.......shit--- Ill be back *runs to bathroom*

Usagi October 27, 2009 at 6:05pm 

[Shanny: O_O HOLY F***ING SHIT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT!!! I'M REALLY EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW!!! i was like "wow~ this is really good" but then I was like ".....wait.......LAUREN WROTE THIS!!!??.........lol....hahahaha ....haha....ha..........*I feel really embarrassed right now* ....I think I'm blushing, :P]

Misaki October 27, 2009 at 6:36pm 

(Hmm? Embarrassed? LOL XD  
idk........ it;s kinda like when you get carried away when you write. I guess I do too sometimes.....  
but was it good...? i acctually have no idea... it did take me a while though...  
lol sorry to embarrass you XD  
I hope you both liked it ;) How is Usami-sensei anyways..? XD)

Usagi October 27, 2009 at 6:58pm 

I'm back. Damn, I'm still turned on. *reads message again*....*smiles*...  
*laughs* I'm so happy right now, I can't even describe it.  
I had no idea that you were craving to be fondled by me, at least not 'this' much. *grin* just tell me, out of 10, how much do you want me?  
I want you so much-- 11/10 for me.

*laugh* Not the house, just the kitchen. You're right. You should really hurry back so that I'm not living on my own. Don't worry though, I wasn't hurt...too badly. Just some minor burns on my hands. *ponders*....*grin* I guess I can only use my mouth to pleasure you if my hands are still healing.  
aww~ you didn't like my poem? I made it especially for you.

*get's distracted by urge*....*reads message again*.....*sigh* even though they're just words I can still hear you cry-out....*sigh*...*tilts head back*...I think I have enough energy for another go.....care to "listen?"  
well....I'll be waiting for your answer *wink* ask me to continue.

Misaki October 28, 2009 at 8:18pm 

[oh~ wow.... i can't believe i got Usagi-san going that easily......and i wish i were was there with him go give him the pleasure he deserves...  
but wow... yesterday's little incident... *blush*... it was pretty embarassing; but well worth it to see Usagi-san react like that.... he'll never find out how much it turns me on to see him aroused....  
And part of me cannot believe that I,.... actually made myself come... O_O/. but I still like it better when it's Usagi-san making me feel like i'm losing control...]

Usagi-san.... you should really control your sex drive in my presesnce..... i don't think you have a very good positive influence on me..... =_=  
I can't believe you read that... Usagi-san, please don't tell anyone!!  
And I won't tell you how much i want you... Whatever happened yesterday is gone and non-existant... please forget about the whole thing! Please! _ *tears swelling*  
Please.... the only reason why it happened was because...well, i...miss you... i miss you a lot...*sniff*...th-that's why i did...you know... "that"..... It drives me crazy in so many ways.... the fact that I can't be with you when I want to, the shame of being in love with a man; the many things I would like you to know....*sniff* haha... sumimasen, Usagi-san..... I have no idea why i'm crying right now....*wipes eyes* I mean.... it's just.... I want you to know that I love you a lot, Usagi-san. A-and that.,,, I'm not affraid to say it. I love you...So much that I don't know what to do with myself..*tears streaming down face*  
And i'm sorry if i made anything awkward at all........  
*wipes face*  
Now I really feel guilty about the whole thing......... _;  
I'm sorry Usagi-san..... and I dont' even know why i'm apolagizing.....  
It's just.... i want to see you soon. Please hurry, I want to be with you. I want to feel safe in your arms again.

[I love him...so much that it breaks my heart when i'm not around him....I just hope i got my message across... and he can make fun of me all he wants to afterwards; as long as he realizes how much he means to me.]

-Misaki

Usagi October 28, 2009 at 10:02pm 

I'm sorry, Misaki. I'll try and take better control of myself.  
Who would I tell? I don't want anyone to see how sexy you can be-- It makes me so overjoyed to know that I'm the only one that can make you feel like that. I love you so much.  
Please don't cry *pleading*. I know how hard it is for you to stop. I love you- I love you. I'm so happy to hear you say it back to me, with no "maybe" or "I think." I'll see you as soon as I can! I'll work hard-- I'll definitely make my next deadline, for you. So, that I can see you and hold you and love you with all of my being. I'm yours. No one else s.  
I love you.

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki November 4, 2009 at 4:25pm 

[...  
Usagi-san's words are so precious to me.... the sound of his voice... i love him... his kindness just about made me cry... i don't have any words to describe my feelings.... me head is spinning... i want to fall aleep in his arms... Usagi-san...... Usagi-san...]  
Usagi-san... i miss you; and I promise; i will stay yours forever. I love you, Usagi-san... I love you.

Usagi November 4, 2009 at 6:44pm 

It means so much to me, to hear you say that.  
I'm so content right now.  
I don't have much to say today. Except that I'm working hard on my new novel.  
wish me luck. I love you

-Akihiko Usami

Usagi November 9, 2009 at 8:07pm 

I miss you so much. The next time I see you I want to have some "fun." But before that I really want you to cook dinner, I really miss that as well. *grin* I want us to have oysters to.  
[I can't wait. It's said that oysters are an aphrodisiac food that arouses sexual desire. *laughs* He won't even know it]  
I love you, Misaki.

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki November 9, 2009 at 9:02pm 

[nani? oysters? nande..?  
well i guess i'm preparing dinner then... hmm...  
maybe i should prepare some suzuko; it is said that those little salmon roe marinated in sake is one of the best foods for enhancing sensitivity during sexual activity.....  
what the hell am i thinking?!  
But... it does taste good.... Would Usagi-san eat it though?  
I'm pretty sure anything that has alcohol in it will be good enough for him....

wait, why would i want to feed him something like that anyways..!? am I crazy?]

Hi Usagi-san... I'm so sorry, i've been busy with school work and all that college stuff...  
You want me to prepare dinner? Oysters? Nande? Sure, i can make a nice deep fried panko oytser dish if you want me to...  
Eto, Usagi-san? Do you eat suzuko with gohan/? I hear it's omega fatty acids are supposed to be really good for your health~ And it's really tasty!  
How is your working going, Usagi-san? Meeting your deadlines?  
Anyways, I have to go finish up my studying!  
Talk to you soon, okay?  
-Takahashi Misaki

ps. Oh, and i guess.... i miss you too...... *Blushes*

Misaki November 14, 2009 at 11:57pm 

Usagi-san?  
I haven't heard from you in a while....  
eto.... I went to the manga store today... and i saw 2 of your BL books on the shelves... then some girl came along and bought them both... it was quite interesting... I think if she knew that i was one of the characters in those books, she would have jumped me... O_O  
Well, how are you? Please write back to me soon, okay?  
[I love you, Usagi-san]  
Talk to you soon!

-Takahashi Misaki

Usagi November 16, 2009 at 5:25pm 

Sorry that I havn't writen you in a while. I've been so busy and sleep deprived with my work.  
Never mind the girl possibly "jumping you"---I want to jump you, and do lots of other things like ____ *censored*.  
I miss you. A lot.  
I love you.

-Akihiko Usami

Usagi November 29, 2009 at 2:23pm 

It's too bad that I had to leave so early last night, I could have easily done you a couple more times on top of the five sessions we had. *grin*  
I was so happy to see you. It felt like it had been yaers since I last held you.  
*laugh* your still such a kid. You came within a few minutes, was it that painful being away from me? Because it was excruciating for me.  
I can't wait to see you again.  
I love you, Misaki.

-Usami Akihiko

Misaki December 2, 2009 at 7:47pm 

[Ohhh god... i don't know what to say...... i'm so... incredibly happy that Usagi-san felt just as amaing as I did..... doushyo.... i can't go even a second without thinking of him....  
maybe his personality is rubbing off on me;... chotto matte... "rubbing off...?" =_=  
WHAT I MEANT WAS, i feel a lot more aroused the more I think about him.... his perfect cool skin pressed up against my burning body and gazing at me with his loving eyes...... doushyo.... *blushes*  
one more taste... please...]

NANIYO? TEME DAROU!!!!~  
What the hell do you mean you could do it five more times!? HAH! YOU WISH, perverted rabbit. AND SHUDDUP ABOUT MY....... eto~~.... "endurance" in that area...... it's been a while!!! you know how many time i had to imagine that it was Usagi-san tou--

Ahahahaha! Gomen. I didn't mean that XP  
Anywho, Later, usagi-san!!

-Takahashi Misaki

[I miss you Usagi-san... ]

Wait; Usagi-san!! I forgot to say.....

Um.... well.. you see..... hahah......  
Usagi-san, I.... love you..... but don't make such a big fuss over it or anything.... *blushes*

Usagi December 3, 2009 at 5:21pm 

*laugh* you should take my statement about your endurance as a compliment.  
That makes me extremely happy that you were thinking about me anytime you tryed to releieve yourself...the real thing is better though, isn't it?  
I love you too!!! oh, Misaki. I can't wait to see you again and whisper sweet words as I love you completely.  
I miss you. I love you.

-Akihiko Usami

Misaki December 15, 2009 at 10:40pm 

[usagi-san..... looks so unbelievably sexy in the picture.... ahh ... oh god...//]

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 4:36pm 

hmmm....when was that taken? *laugh* I bet you stare at it all the time.  
[now that I see this....*goes to 'Misaki' file* *chuckle* Misaki wa kawaii desu. *looks at every picture* ...I really have to thank Takahiro for these.]

.com/image/junjou%?o=366

.com

.com

Share

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 4:48pm 

USAGI-SAN TEME DAROU!!!!!!  
NANI SOREWA? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!?  
AHHH! I'M GONNA KILL MY STUPD IDIOT OF A BROTHER!!

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 9:57pm 

aww~ now don't go insulting Takahiro. *laugh* You should see all of the other ones I have of you.  
Oh, also~ since xmas is coming up. I want those coupons that you gave to Takahiro...I'm sure you remember them. But I want them to say, "Misaki's kiss," "Misaki's deep kiss," "Misaki stripping," "Misaki ____", "Misaki____when I_____and then_____." *grin* I'm really liking this list I made.

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 9:58pm 

Hah! The only thing youre getting for christmas are embarassing photos of YOU :P  
Two can play this game, you silly rabbit. You just wait

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 9:59pm 

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 10:01pm 

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 10:02pm 

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 10:04pm 

[heh heh heh!!! he should be really embarassed now. MISAKI HAS TRIUMPHED! XD]  
Beat that, Usagi-san!

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:11pm 

oh, how interesting. [*laughs* he seriously want's to play this game with me?...he's going to lose for sure]

[shanny here: i'm not using my laptop...so the pics will be on a link. :P]

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:16pm 

.com/image/junjou%20romantica/cryxforxrevenge/junjou%?o=125

.com

.com

Share

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:16pm 

.com/image/junjou%20romantica/winly_Amano/Junjou%?o=159

.com

.com

Share

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:18pm 

.com/image/junjou%20romantica/winly_Amano/Junjou%?o=153

.com

.com

Share

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:20pm 

I like this one. Your lustful gaze and crying face, it makes me want you even more.  
.com/image/junjou%?o=303

.com

.com

Share

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 10:24pm 

tch,, those pictures weren't that bad...  
the first one was. [ %#$)(#$$(*&$^& HOW THE FUCK DID HE GE THAT PICTURE?!)]  
nevermind....  
the second one was... eto~~.... [ i personaly liked that one....]  
the third one... You prverted rabbit!! Taking a picture of my fine sexy ass, eh!??  
Tch. Pervert.

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:34pm 

I'm waiting for your counter attack my little Misaki. *grin* I'll be ready and waiting.  
I love you.

Misaki December 16, 2009 at 10:40pm 

Aaaaahahahaha...  
Usagi-san? I still a lot of homework ^_^;  
so; good night for now!!  
[i'll attack him when he's sleeping... like a ninja in the night!! :P ]  
Jya ne, usagi-san!  
Oyasumi!

Usagi December 16, 2009 at 10:55pm 

I understand.  
*smile*  
good night. I love you Misaki.

Usagi December 19, 2009 at 3:13pm 

hmm~  
.com/image/junjou%20romantica%20usagi/yaoigurl19/3041214794_?o=41

.com

.com

Share

Misaki December 20, 2009 at 9:13pm 

*blushes*  
TEME..... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?!?  
[Oh my god! it looks like i actually ENJOYED getting touched and cleaned by Usagi-san... well, i did, maybe, i don't know...]  
ARGHGH I'll get you back Usagi-san!!

Misaki January 29 at 9:45pm 

Usagi-san!  
Ogenki?  
hey; uhhh,,, i miss you. umm, that's about it.  
Later,  
Misaki

Usagi January 29 at 9:57pm 

Aww. That's all you have to say? I'm hurt. But I'm glad, I miss you so much--- every part of me is yearning for you. I love you. I love you, Misaki.

To be honest, I'm in a lot of pain right now. Can you just say something erotic? It would make me feel much better. *grin*

-Usami Akihiko

Misaki January 29 at 10:28pm 

Uhhhh.... well....  
I love you...i guess i do.....  
and Usagi-san, right now i'm too tired to say something... uhhh, perverted to you...  
Maybe next time, okay?  
[CHOTTO MATTE.... NEXT TIME? WILL THERE EVEN BE A NEXT TIME!?]  
......................takumon...  
Oyasumi.  
-Misaki T

Misaki February 7 at 12:31am 

[Takahashi Misaki: at the age that I SHOULD be able to solve problems by myself without bakka Usagi around...  
*sigh* homework. homework homework homework....  
It should seriously just.... AHHHHH! IT'S CAUSING ME SO MUCH STRESS!  
Ugh! I feel like Usagi-san on a bad day without sleep =_=; (that can't be healthy...)  
*sssiiiggghhhhhhh*  
The stress is really eating away at me...  
*realiztion*  
Sooo ka! i remember there were some strategies of releaving stress!  
e~to;;; let's see... hmm. Oh yeah. Read a book. Okay, easy enough!  
*goes out of room, and into Usami-sensei's library*  
=_=|| CHOTTO MATTE... ALL THE NOVELS IN HERE ARE.....!!!!  
BOYS LOVE!  
*throws book*  
_; okay okay! New idea! ahhh, let's see... stress realief, stress realief,, i know! uhh, cook some food!  
*goes to the kitchen, opens fridge*  
O.O;

WHAT THE FUCK USAGI-SAN!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON BUYING PENIS SHAPED FOOD FOR? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WOULD COOK WEINERS, ZUCCINI, CARROTS AND BANANAS!?!?!?  
AARGGG!!! I GIVE UP! I'M GONNA TAKE A BATH!!!!  
*runs bath... Misaki gets in*  
Hmmrf. I'm lucky Usagi-san isn't home... or I would have been violated by now.....  
*sigh*  
T~T; SOOOOO MUUUUCHHH HOMEWORK!  
STUPID BIOLOGY.....

what were we working on again? oh yeah... The Scientific theory...  
hmmm... haha, and also trying to realive me stress.... which isn;t working out at the moment.. Hmm, what was the last strategy they told us to remember? hmmmm..*remembers....*  
O___O;  
j-j-jack... o-off... =_=;  
e~to.. uhh, i think that was the... last remaining thing to do....  
I heard that... when it,, uhh,,,, "comes out", the stress goes along with it......  
should I...?

Ahahahaha! No way in hell! Besides, it doesn't even feel good if Usagi-san isn't arou---  
O_O;;  
_; that's not right! I can't keep on relying on him to make me feel...pleasured!  
... then what do I do...? If it does relieve stress, then it's worth a try;  
... scientific method...  
purpose: to relieve stress with my own hands...and without usagi-san.  
hypothesis: if I do it by myself, will it release more stress than if it were Usagi-san to do it for me,,,? _;  
....... now to test the hypothesis...  
*thinking to himself* hmmmm.... Usagi-san... he's playing with my.... he;s teasing me with his tongue... his lips are warm and his timing is... his head, back and forth...  
*twitch*  
ohhh man... it's... getting harder.....i can feel it surging through my body....should I start stroking now? or maybe....  
*thinks to himself some more*  
"Misaki...... you're making me excited... feel me; yes, right there.."  
"Usagi-san.... you... always......suck me off.... when do i get to..."  
"Relax, Misaki... it's all yours.. go right ahead"  
!!!!!! Ahhh,,,, I have...to start now...  
*massages from the tip to the shaft...*  
*strong exhale* I....I just..have to... ohhhh..... right there.... ahhhhh!.... Usagi-san.....I'm loving every second of this...  
*Thinks to himself*  
"Usagi-san, i can feel it pulsing...HEY!!...Ahhhhh~... if you flick your tongue around.........too muchh...... i can't.."  
"Just let the pleasure take over your body, Misaki. I'm teaching you first, then you can practise your skills on me."

*heavy breathing, water splashing around,,, steadily stoking his full length*  
e~to.. like usagi-san...always does to me......ahh....i can't take this much,,..it's kind... of awkward....but it feels good....  
I can feel,,, my heartbeat racing,,, faster... faster...  
*strokes faster* *inhale, exhale*  
mmmm.... ahhhhh....... almost........  
*thinks to himself*  
"Misaki; I can tell you're about to release soon"  
",,,,,ahhhh, what do you mean?... i'm....AHhhhh"  
*Usagi-san sucks faster*  
Ohhh shit.... almost there.... ahhhhhh....*heavy breathing*  
a little bit...more.....  
*thinks to himself*  
"Aaahhhhh,,,ahhh.. Usagi-san,,,, wait a sec.... i'm going to.."  
"Misaki, I love you"

*release*  
*still breathing heavily...*  
............................................................*sigh*  
e~to...... that felt.. exceptionally good...  
but i'm still not proud of it!!

Oh right, scientific theory.....  
Conclusion: no matter how it's done, Usagi-san plays a huge role in making things happen like clock-work...  
I'm going to kill that man one day... _;  
Is my stress relived?.....  
NO!!! NOW I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CLEANING THIS MESS UP, AND ACT NORMAL AROUND USAGI-SAN!!! AGHHHHHH! FUCK! THAT DOESN'T HELP STRESS AT ALL!!!!!  
*cleans up bathroom, goes to the computer*]

Hey, anou... Usagi-san?  
When are you coming home? it's been a while since we've seen each other... [ACKK, don't say that! Now he;s gonna think that i'm implying something erotic!]  
Uhhh, anyways... Reply soon. I miss you.  
And, uh... Usagi-san,  
I love you too.  
[Heart pounding __;]  
-Takahashi Misaki

[i still can't believe I did that all on my own... _; It's much better when Usagi-san is touching me..... of course, I'd never let him figure that out... but something tells me that he already knew that a long time ago....  
Thus, Takahashi Misaki learned and practised the Scientific Method by himself with self-exploration.]

Usagi February 7 at 10:22am 

[holly shit O_O....that is a very~ long message.....you'll have to give me a while]

Usagi February 7 at 1:16pm 

It feels like forever since I last saw you. *laugh* You seem a little desperate. *grin* Have you been doing it on your own without me there? oh, ,...or perhaps I'm there in your mind while you do such erotic things. I miss you so~ much. I can't wait to see. The first thing I'm going to do is kiss you, tell you how much I love you, and then of course make love to you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.  
How is your schooling going? If you're ever stressed or having trouble with anything just let me know. I'd me more than happy to help. :)  
Oh, I got some more Suzuki-sans. They're really small, so I got about 100 of them.

I love you, Misaki.

-Usami Akihiko

[I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me....]


End file.
